


Perfect pair

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Mature content - Warning, Seme Yamada, Uke Yuto
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skip it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect pair

  
**Title :** Perfect pair  
 **Pairing :** Yamada/Nakajima  
 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Genre :** Smut, Romance  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://erisuke14.livejournal.com/profile)[**erisuke14**](http://erisuke14.livejournal.com/), sorry for the late update nee~  
 **Warning :** Mature content, Seme Yamada, Uke Yuto  
 **Summary :** Skip it.

 

Yuto was shocks to hear bold and unplanned confession from Yamada. But that's Yamada, brave and daring. He isn't afraid of rejection. But then again, who would reject Yamada? The most perfect guy that you could ever find?

 

"I thought you love me. Is just that you weren't daring enough to tell me... Tell me, do you love me?"

 

"I..." Yuto nervously said. He is still too shock due to Yamada's words. Though he is pretty happy but he is in 'damn-that-was-unexpected' state.  
"I do love you..." Yuto shily said. Hearing that, Yamada couldn't help but smiling so wide and pin Yuto to the wall. Though Yuto is taller than Yamada, but he able to pin him on the wall nicely.

 

"Really?" Yamada asks while smirking. Yuto giggles and nods.  
"Prove it~ I need a prove." Yamada said. The prove Yamada talks about is not about 'it' but Yuto thinks that it is about 'it'.

 

"Now?!" Yuto asks.

 

"Well yeah. I want a prove now." Yamada said. Yama is expecting a kiss or a confession, but Yuto gives something more bold than that. Yuto unbottoning Yamada's shirt one by one.  
"? ... What kind of prove you'll give to me?" Yamada asks. Yuto leans down to Yama's neck and whispher.

 

"A daring one." Yuto said sexily. Yamada is a bit shock with Yuto's changing behavior. He turns somewhat daring. Yamada giggles.

 

"Are you talking about IT?" Yama asks to make sure. Yuto slips Yama's shirt, so he is shirtless now.

 

"Well, yeah~"

 

"if that it... Then, I want to top." Yama said while let Yuto slips down his pants.

 

"That's okay with me~" Yuto said and he takes off his own clothes. Yama helps by slips off Yuto's pants.

 

"Let's do it in my resting room~" Yama said and drag Yuto to his resting room. Yamada pins Yuto down to his bed when they arrive there. Yamada immedietly kissing Yuto's lips passionately, and getting his hands everywhere. Also, Yamada kicks down Yuto's boxer, leaving him naked. Yuto did the same, so they both naked now.

 

"I love you~" Yuto whispher. Yama smiles and kisses Yuto's lips again as he pinches both of Yuto's nipples.

 

"I love you too~ though we just met" Yama said and laughs lightly. Well it is kind of weird, they just met few hours ago, and now they're about to have sex.  
Yamada keeps playing on Yuto's nipples until finally his hands reach Yuto's member.  
"Uu~ Hard on already~" Yama commented. Yuto rolls his eyes.

 

"Yeah right, like yours aren't" Yuto said and they both laughing. Then Yama continued for the foreplay. He strokes Yuto's member and licks it sometimes. Until pre-cum is out from it. Yama licks it and takes ot in on his mouth and as if it is a lollipop, he takes it deeper and out, making yuto moans.  
While doing that, Yama's hands preparing Yuto. He enters Yuto's hole with his fingers. First, only one finger.

 

"Aaaaahhh~ Aahhhmmm~ Goood~" Yuto moans. Yamada keeps doing what he did. He licks for more and add another finger. And thrusting inside Yuto with his fingers.  
"Hmmmmmm aaaahhh~" Yuto moans for more too. It's the first time for Yamada, but it looks like he is good at it. Yamada adds another finger. Not only that, he starts sucking on Yuto's member which makes Yuto moans like hell.

 

"Yuto-kun~ you have to keep your moan down, or others might can hear you~" Yamada warns Yuto as he adds another finger, so it's four fingers inside him. Yuto nods and cover his mouth with his hand to hold his moan.  
"I think you're ready~" Yamada said and he sits on Yuto's chest, and aims his member to Yuto's mouth.  
"We don't have lube, so we might as well use your saliva." Yamada said ellegantly. Yuto understand that and sucks Yamada's member until it is covered nicely with his saliva.  
Yamada moved down, and puts some pillow under Yuto's butt and Yama spreads Yuto's legs widely.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Un~"

 

"I'm going in then~" Yamada said and starts pushing in. Yuto bites the pillow so he won't need to moan so hard.  
"Damn, you're so tight!" Yamada said as he keeps pushing in. Of course Yuto is tight, it's his first time too. Once Yamada's member is fully inside, Yamada stops for a while, he lets Yuto to cool down. Yamada can see some tears on Yuto's eyes.  
"Is it hurt so much?" Yamada asks cutely, while tilting his head. Yuto shakes his head.

 

"No, it's just that, when the first time you push in, it feels like it'll rip me." Yuto said and laughs. Yamada laughs too. They kiss passionately after that, while waiting for Yuto to lose the pain.  
"You may thrusting now~" Yuto said when they broke the kiss.

 

"Roger that~" Yamada said and he starts thrusting. Of course, he do it gently at first. He keeps thrusting, in and out, while pinching Yuto's nipple, stroking his member and kissing his chest.

 

"Aaaaah~ Damn Yama... Aaaah~ not... Hmmm everything at once!" Yuto said. Buy Yamada only giggles and continued doing what he was doing. Yuto keeps trying to stop his moan, but no use, it's too good, he can't hold it."  
"Aaaaaaaahhh azzz! Hmmmm~ too good~" Yuto moans again under the pillow. Yamada keeps thrusting as he licks Yuto's nipple, and giving flying touches on Yuto's member.

 

"Aah~ Yuto, so tight~ so goooooood aaah~" Yamada moans to, and thrusting harder to Yuto's hole.

 

"Aaaaahh~ Ya... Ma... aaahhh~" Yuto moans again. Yamada thrusting harder and even rougher than before. It looks like he wants more pleasure. And it did give him more pleasure.

 

"Aaah Yuto... Aaah you taste good~" Yamada said after licking his chest. Yuto giggles while moaning. Few minutes of thrusting, Yamada finds Yuto's sweet spot.

 

"Aaaahhh! Aaghh! Aaah!" Yuto moans like crazy. Luckly, he did it under the pillow so his moan wasn't really can be heard.

 

"I find your sweet spot~" Yamada said as he thrust there for more.

 

"Aaaahhh~ Harder~ aaahhh~" Yuto moans. They entwined theor hands, and kisses each other before Yamada thrust in harder.

 

"Damn, I want to cum~" Yamada said while holds Yuto's hands. And so Yuto did too, he grips Yamada's hands harder.

 

"Aaaahhh me too!" Yuto said, while moaning.

 

"Let's do it together." Yamada said as he thrusting a bit harder.

 

"Okaaaay~" Yuto said before Yamada gives one last hard thrust. Then they both cum. Yamada pulls out his member from Yuto, and lie down on Yuto's chest.

 

"You're so great~" Yamada said and then he kisses Yuto's lips.  
"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Yama~" Yuto said.

 

"You should just call me Ryosuke, or Ryo." Yamada said before he sits down and takes out some tissues. He wipes Yuto's chest which full of Yuto's cum.  
"Now, come to the bathroom, I'll help you clean your hole~" Yamada said. Yuto giggles and kisses Yamada's cheeks.

 

"Thank you Ryo-chan~"

 

"You're welcome. By the way, from now on, stick close with me. ... As my boyfriend." Yamada said. Yuto smiles. It's like a dream to have Yamada as his boyfriend.

 

"Boyfriend?"

 

"Yes, boyfriend. I won't fuck just anyone you know." Yamada said before he laughs. Yamada kisses Yuto's forehead.  
"I'll protect you. No one would dare to bully you again, Yuto~" Yamada said again

 

"Thank you, boyfriend." Yuto can't help smiling. Then they both go to the bathroom on Yamada's resting room.  
From that moment on, they're officially dating, no one dare to look down on Yuto anymore, or bully him again. Yamada is always by his side, and Yuto... He gets more hyper and hyper everyday, but that's make yamada falls for him even more.

 

-END-  
~~~~~~~

 

I'm sorry it took so long *bow*  
My inyernet was a bit ... *huft* you know... it's slow like a snail...  
Sorry if I dissapoint you about the ending too *bow again*  
and also sorry, I can't reply comment today,  
because I have to go to my friend's party now...  
and I'll be home late~  
But, I'll reply them tomorrow~  
Please comment nee~  
Next up, will be InooJima, then Yamachii~  
wait for it~

 

Thanks for Reading~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
